


Всего наилучшего

by Ratnagar



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: У Элфи День рождения, и она открывает подарки. Среди них есть сюрприз: таинственная посылка с запиской от неизвестного... Кто же это?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Many Happy Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35376) by [Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow). 



> Частичное АУ.

В это утро Элфи, проснувшись, не испытала острого желания швырнуть будильник о стенку. Вместо этого она сделала очень необычную вещь, а именно: соскользнула с кровати с широкой улыбкой. Но сегодняшний день был особенным. Сегодня был ее день рождения.

Она оделась, позавтракала, почистила зубы – и все это без единого зевка, пусть сегодня и был будний день, что означало работу в агентстве с Мульчем. Она даже начала что-то напевать себе под нос. До выхода на работу еще оставалось время, а потому Элфи прихватила связку ключей и выпорхнула из квартиры в лоджию, чтобы проверить почту. Открыв ящик, она обнаружила металлическую коробку, набитую упаковками и конвертами. Для того, чтобы просто взять все это в руки, понадобилось много времени, а ведь предстояло еще путешествие обратно в квартиру, к которому Элфи уже относилась с сомнением. Открывать дверь ключом, не имея свободных рук, было довольно сложно, но она сумела справиться с этим, ничего попутно не уронив. Покачиваясь, она проследовала к дивану и рухнула на него, осыпав себя грудой подарков.

Элфи отыскала в этой куче открытки и стала читать их в первую очередь. Что-то было от коллег из ЛеППРКОНа – Ньюта, Хауторна, Вейна, и других; что-то было от старых школьных друзей – Руби, Брэмбла; а что-то – от дальних родственников. Далее были посылки. Первая, которая попалась Элфи, была подписана маминым почерком: легко узнаваемые завитушки коричневых чернил.

Как и любую посылку, ее едва ли можно было открыть. Масла в огонь подливало и то, что мама Элфи завернула коробку в несколько слоев бумаги, скотча, и завязала веревочками. Элфи попробовала ее бить, трясти, рвать, даже ругаться на нее – ничего не сработало, и в результате ей пришлось идти за ножницами. В конце концов, она справилась с коробкой и обнаружила в ней огромную сияющую открытку и ванильно-клубничный подарочный набор для ванной. Мама давно оставила все попытки говорить нечто вроде «я не знаю, что сейчас модно у молодежи, вот в мое время…» и стала присылать всяческие расслабляющие штуковины, искренне полагая, что они помогают Элфи отдохнуть после дня на страже волшебного народца. Мама также прекрасно знала, что дочь больше не служит в разведке, но Элфи предпочитала не сообщать ей, что она порвала и с ЛеППРКОНом тоже. Поэтому мама пребывала в уверенности, что дочь работает в какой-то очень секретной дивизии, о которой никому нельзя говорить.

Об отправителе следующей посылки Элфи знала еще до того, как открыла и посмотрела на почерк, благодаря специфическому аромату. Мульч сделал все, что мог, но, несмотря на подначки Элфи, все же не мог убрать естественные гномьи испарения. В особо жаркие дни она жалела, что пригласила его в напарники в бизнесе частных детективов, но слишком уж ценны были его познания в криминальных волшебных махинациях. Она засмеялась, тряхнула головой и открыла коробку. Внутри была записка и подарок, не очень аккуратно завернутый в сверкающую зеленую бумагу.

Сначала она прочитала записку. «С Днем Рождения, Элфи! Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Пришлось воспользоваться старыми связями, чтобы достать его. Мульч». Ох, боже мой. Во что он ее ввязывает? Без сомнения, во что-то очень незаконное... Сок жабы-сквернослова? Порошок из червяка-вонючки? Ах нет, это был DVD «Вершок»! Недавно опубликованный WWE: Супер Делюкс Агро Смэкдауна. Элфи взяла его, чтобы посмотреть на людских каналах после дебюта Нефритовой Принцессы. Не то чтобы Мульч или любой другой под землёй знал, кто это был. По крайне мере, Мульчу удалось добыть ее подарок, который был только смутно подозрительным, а не откровенно незаконным.

К счастью, очередной пакет не сильно вонял Гаванью. На этикетке был почерк Трубы. Она открыла его и нашла новый набор перчаток по хрустьболу и карточку, на которой снизу была выцарапана надпись, гласившая : «Внизу Вест Банка, где клуб по хрустьболу, всегда найдутся пара офицеров ЛеППРКОНа. Приходи и играй с нами почаще». Она улыбнулась. Одна из вещей, по которой она больше всего скучала в ЛеППРКОН – игра в их лиге хрустьбола. К штатской команде она присоединиться еще не успела. Что ж, возможно, сейчас она могла бы...

Адрес следующей посылки был написан красными чернилами. Она была завернута в бумагу с красно-розовым дизайном. Это должно быть был Цып. И да, шоколадки. Снова. Элфи вполне нравился шоколад, но Цып ни разу не удосужился спросить об этом. Шоколад, по его мнению, являлся тем романтическим подарком, который женщины наиболее ценили и от которого незамедлительно бухнулись бы к его ногам. Впрочем, бухаться к его ногам женщины пока не стремились. Скорее, это ему приходилось так делать. И нередко довольно болезненно. Но он по-прежнему добросовестно рассылал коробочки, и, пока феминистская сторона Элфи была слегка обижена, другая же ее сторона просто сказала «О, бесплатные конфеты». Она открыла крышку и закинула одну из конфет себе в рот. Ммм, карамель! Затем она убрала коробку в сторону и перешла к следующей упаковке.

И в очередной раз этикетка подсказала ей отправителя прежде, чем она открыла коробку. У Жеребкинса был отвратительный почерк, что для такого перфекциониста во всех отношениях довольно странно. Элфи засмеялась, удивляясь, как это вообще приняли на почте: адрес она разобрать не могла, а ведь знала, где жила. С помощью ножниц она открыла посылку. Это был последний альбом «Золотых Желудей», самого известного бойз-бэнда в подземной мире. Она любила их музыку, даже была поп-фанатом, но не из тех истеричных гормональных девочек. Элфи покраснела. Жеребкинс вечно дразнил ее, будто она запала на "блондинчика", а Элфи было стыдно признавать, что она знает, что его имя – Эш. В следующий раз, когда она встретит Жеребкинса ей придется подшучивать про Лили Фронд.

Осталась последняя упаковка. Слова на этикетке были напечатаны, а не написаны от руки, и отсутствовал обратный адрес. Элфи стало интересно, от кого это пришло, ведь она не ожидала больше никаких подарков, поэтому, чтобы узнать ответ, она начала разворачивать упаковку. Под бумагой в картонной коробке лежал черный чемодан, а на нем - маленький бумажный прямоугольник с напечатанным текстом. Элфи поднесла его к глазам и начала читать вслух. «Для того, кто меньше всего в этом нуждается. Твой тайный почитатель, ххх». Она нахмурилась и медленно открыла чемодан. И охнула, когда увидела его содержимое.

Под крышкой лежало маленькое зеркальце. В нижней части чемодана Элфи обнаружила несколько выдвигающихся лотков. В первом находился целый ассортимент теней для глаз и туши; во втором – ряд блеска для губ, румяна и пудра; в третьем – разнообразные кисти всех форм и размеров. В самом низу чемодана было отведено место под небольшую книгу, чье название гласило «Мейк-ап: руководство для начинающих».

Элфи мгновенно поняла, от кого этот подарок. Большинство ее знакомых считало, что она не любила мейк-ап, потому что никогда не красилась. Но однажды, лишь однажды, она упомянула кое-кому, что причина вообще-то не в этом – просто из-за ее невежества в этом деле ей было слишком стыдно даже пробовать, так как она никогда бы не узнала, когда красится плохо, разве что от хулиганов на улице, кричащих: «А что, цирк уже приехал?» – ей вслед. Должно быть, он запомнил и купил один из самых неожиданных, но трогательных подарков, которые Элфи когда-либо получала.

Но почему он не подписался своим именем? О, она поняла: он слишком боялся признаться, что у него к ней чувства, в случае, если они не взаимны, но разве он не понимал, что только один человек мог знать такое и купить ей именно этот особый подарок? Элфи знала, что упоминала о своей проблеме с мейк-апом вскользь, но в то же время она покраснела и не могла взглянуть ему в глаза. Безусловно, он догадался, что это было небольшое признание? Но если он послал ей этот неподписанный подарок, так мог ли он…

Конечно, он так плохо думал о себе, что даже не мог поверить в то, что Элфи могла считать его близким другом или вообще когда-либо доверять ему. Ну, подумала она с улыбкой, он всегда был тем еще параноиком.


End file.
